


Girls Night In - Part Two

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the Summer 2015 Kink Meme:<br/>Beckett/Lanie/maybe Castle<br/>Castle's out of town on a book tour, and Beckett's really horny. Espo & Lanie are on the outs again, and she's horny too. So a girl's night in gets interesting and then it gets very interesting when Castle comes home early. Whether he joins in or watches is up to the author. </p>
<p>This is the threesome!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Night In - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> When I filled the prompt originally, I didn't write a threesome, but a few people asked for it, so here it is! 
> 
> Hope it's okay! This chapter is all I have written right now, but I'm open to writing more if people like this one.

Kate Beckett should have been doing her paperwork, but her brain kept going back to Rick’s homecoming a few days ago. Rick’s unexpected arrival had interrupted the great time she and Lanie had been having. Kate had suggested a threesome, but Lanie didn’t want to get in the way of their reunion. Her brain kept asking “What if it hadn’t been a reunion? Would Lanie have gone along? Would Castle?” She nearly jumped when her phone rang and it was Lanie.

“Hey, Kate, could you come to the morgue? I think I may have some info on that cold case you were working on,” the ME said. Since there was no cold case, Kate realized Lanie wanted to talk to her. 

“Sure, Lanie, I’m on my way,” she grabbed her stuff, telling Espo that she’d probably head home after talking to Lanie. The traffic gods smiled on her and she was soon walking into Lanie’s office. 

“So this info on this cold case?” she smirked at her friend. Lanie looked at her and grinned. 

“Hey, people were listening to me. Come on, we’ll talk in my office,” Lanie said. “Listen, Kate, we need to talk Castle into more. I keep thinking about his cock, and I want some of that action. Damn, I’m sorry, I wanted to make sure you were all right with the idea of a threesome before I said anything else,” the ME said. 

“Hey, I think it’s a great idea, as long as you and I get to fool around a little, too. You did a pretty good job yourself,” Kate smirked at her. Lanie hit her arm, but grinned. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, girlfriend! Okay, what’s the plan?” With that, the two women put their hands together and figured it all out.

A few days later, Kate and Rick were finishing dinner. They were spending the night at her place because Alexis was studying at the loft. Kate was thrilled because that meant that tonight would be the night. She and Lanie had decided to surprise Castle with the idea of a threesome. Rick offered to clean up since Kate had cooked, and she took him up on his offer. She went into her bedroom to text Lanie and to change into something a little seductive. Lanie texted her right back; she was on her way over. 

Rick had just put away the last dish when someone knocked on the door. “Hey, Kate, are you expecting anyone?” he called into her bedroom. He didn’t hear any answer, so he decided to check. He was surprised to see Lanie through the peep hole, covered up by a long black trench coat. He quickly opened the door, and Lanie walked past him into the living room. “Lanie, I had no idea you were coming over. You ladies planning another ladies night? I can leave if you are,” he started to say as he watched Kate walk out of her bedroom. He almost swallowed his tongue; Kate was dressed in a black see-through baby doll, and was walking over to him. 

“No, babe. We’re planning a ladies and a guy night,” she said with a low seductive laugh. “Lanie and I were kind of disappointed that we didn’t go for it the other night. Weren’t you?” Castle coughed as Kate rubbed herself on him.

“Yeah, Castle baby. I saw that cock and I wanted it. I wanted to lick it, and I wanted it to fuck me. Are you up for it?” Lanie smirked as Kate threw her head back and laughed at her double entendre. As Lanie’s hands went to the belt of her coat, Rick and Kate’s eyes followed. After she untied the belt, she began to slowly undo each button. Rick could feel his cock getting ‘up for it’ as more skin was revealed. As soon as Lanie had the last button unbuttoned, she let the coat fall to the floor. She was dressed in sheer red lingerie. 

At that moment, Castle didn’t care what this was. About the only man who wouldn’t be turned on by the sight of Lanie in red lingerie was a dead man, and even that was debatable. And when you added in the sight of Kate Beckett in black lingerie, well, Castle Jr. was hard as a rock. With a start, Castle realized that Kate’s hands were on his cock. She was rubbing it through his pants, but soon, that wasn’t enough. She unzipped them, and then pushed them down. He stepped out of them, glad he had taken off his shoes and socks earlier. 

Once Kate had his erection out of his boxers, she started to get down on her knees. Lanie walked over to join her, and Rick swore she put an extra swing in her hips. And that was the last thought he had; Kate had his cock in her hands, and she was offering it to Lanie. Lanie sucked on the crown, while Kate put her hands on his balls and tickled them. Soon, she and Lanie were sharing his cock and his balls. Rick could do nothing but groan. Kate started licking one side of his cock and Lanie the other, and then they met at the crown and kissed passionately. Castle groaned again and added in a few “fucks” for good measure. Kate and Lanie went back to their dual blow job, but soon Castle pulled his erection away, and he helped both of them to stand up. 

“I don’t want to come yet. And I think we’d all be more comfortable in the bedroom,” he smirked at them. The ladies laughed and agreed. When they got in the bedroom, Lanie and Kate quickly got naked as Rick took off his shirt. Castle turned to them and said, “So do we toss a coin to figure out who I get to fuck first? Or are we making sure the guest is satisfied, Kate?” Kate laughed again, but Lanie just pushed Castle’s boxers off and pushed him on the bed. Kate got the box of condoms and handed one to Lanie. She ripped it open, and quickly sheathed his erection. Lanie leaned over him, straddling his hips. She leaned down to kiss him, but he surprised her and flipped them over so Lanie was on the bottom now. He kissed her lips, and then peppered her jaw with kisses. He moved down her body to kiss her neck and when he kissed a spot behind her ear, she moaned. And when he took a breast into his mouth and sucked on it, she groaned very loudly. He ran his tongue over her nipple and it reacted by hardening into a point. He then gave the other breast the same attention. 

Lanie was enjoying the sensations Castle was creating in her body. He had always stared at her breasts so she’s not at all surprised to see how much time he is spending sucking and licking them. But he does begin to move on and after licking his way down her body, he is now staring at her very wet pussy. He licks it from top to bottom, gathering up as much of her moisture that he can. He flattened his tongue as he licked all over, but once he found her clit, he focused his sucking there. But then he inserted two fingers into her pussy, moving them in and out. 

Kate was watching this from her vantage point on the bed. When Rick had inserted his fingers into Lanie, she inserted three of her fingers into her own pussy. It was impossible to tell who was moaning more – Kate or Lanie. Rick was too busy licking, sucking and fingering Lanie to add any noises to the room. Soon, Lanie started to cry out, “I’m coming! Oh shit, Castle, keep doing that, I’m coming!” She wailed as Rick twisted his wrist after finding her g-spot; then her back arched and she opened her mouth in a silent scream. Rick stopped fingering her and gently helped her to get on her back again. He kissed her softly, but Lanie’s eyes opened. Kate realized she tasted herself on Rick’s lips. That thought set off Kate’s orgasm. 

Soon all three of them were ready for more. Castle got up on his knees, and then Kate moved over to take his cock in her hands. She moved it to Lanie’s entrance, and helped him slowly insert his dick into her cunt. Kate moved up on the bed to be near Lanie’s breasts; she understood why Castle was so fascinated with them. They were beautiful, and she had to feel them. So she reached out with both hands and began to massage them, and then she started to play with the nipples. After twisting and pulling on them, she took one breast into her mouth and sucked hard. 

Between Castle’s thick cock moving in her pussy and Kate’s hands and mouth doing wonderful things to her breasts, Lanie was overloaded with sensations – but she loved it. She could feel her climax building; she started to pant as she reached for it. Castle seemed to understand what she needed; he found her clit and pinched it between two fingers. As usual, Castle and Beckett seemed to be working together without saying a word to each other, because at the moment he was pinching Lanie’s clit, Beckett stopped sucking on her boobs and rolled Lanie’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger. That was all Lanie needed to come, and her back arched off the bed as she screamed. Castle pulled out as Lanie collapsed on the bed. 

Once again, Kate and Rick’s telepathy was in play; Kate got up on all fours, and Rick thrust his still hard cock into her pussy. He put his hands on her hips, and Kate met his thrusts halfway. Lanie had recovered from her orgasm, and she moved to get closer to the couple as they fucked. She got under Kate, and played with her breasts as they swung to and fro. Kate turned her head and looked at Rick; he seemed to understand what she wanted and pulled all the way out. Kate went down on her stomach and started to lick Lanie’s pussy. Once again, Rick entered Kate’s pussy from behind. 

All three of them were groaning, moaning and cursing; the most common word used was “fuck”. Each of them was getting closer to their climax, and it was Rick who came first. He just shouted out, “Fuck me, I’m coming” as he pulled out of Beckett’s pussy. He quickly pulled the condom off and the ropes of come landed on Kate’s back. She came with a shout, and moved away from Lanie’s pussy. Rick moved closer to Lanie, and shot the last of his come on her breasts. That set off Lanie, and she came again as she rubbed his come into her boobs. Rick collapsed on the bed between the two women. 

Kate jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. The other two could hear the shower running, but they were too tired to care. By the time Kate returned, they both were asleep. She got into the bed next to Rick and soon was asleep herself.


End file.
